As Long As Your Comfortable
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: After a fight, Lucy and Natsu try to put the other's comfort ahead of their own.


Natsu flew over Lucy's head, not courtesy of Happy unfortunately, but rather of their opponent. "This job will be easy, he said, let's take it, he said." Lucy muttered to herself as she called forth Loki and adorned herself with his Star Dress. They both rushed at their opponent, Loki using his Regulus Impact and Lucy her whip. Neither did much damage to their opponent as Lucy continued to mutter "We can do this on our own, he said. If we survive this, I'm going to kill Natsu!"

As if summoned by her words, Natsu went running by her, practically roaring as he made a swing at their opponent with his fist alight. The powerful mage they were fighting could have been a wizard strength if you asked Lucy and she was starting to despair of ever beating him. Loki was dealt the last punch he could handle and returned to the Spirit World, though she remained in his Star Dress as she then fell back after the man hit her hard.

That was when the tide changed. Natsu tapped into his Dragon Force and lunged at the man. Now his strikes were actually doing some damage, the man fell back as his armor was dented and finally broke. Natsu held back from his final punch, surprised to see a scrawny looking man was what the suit held. The man, scrawny though he may be, was powerful and used Natsu momentary stunned state to land a blow, throwing the Dragon Slayer back, but not off his feet.

Growling again, he lunged at the man, determined not to let him get the upper hand this time. Lucy, however, beat him to it. "Lucy, kick!" she cried out as she hit him hard with her foot, catching him under his chin and causing his teeth to click as he did so. Natsu grinned at her before he finished the job by punching him in the face. "Good work Lucy!" Natsu said, his grin widening as he bent down to put the magic blocking cuffs on the man.

When he stood up, Lucy was pinching her nose as she said "Natsu, next time you say the job is easy, I'm not going to believe you." He laughed before he said "But Lucy, compared to some fights we've had this one wasn't so bad." Lucy just rolled her eyes, though she couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto her face. They dropped off the mage at the designated spot before they began walking towards home, Magnolia wasn't that far away and if Natsu could avoid transportation he was determined to do so.

As they walked, he felt that Lucy was being abnormally quiet and he looked over to see her pressing a hand into her side in an odd way. "Lucy, why are you doing that?" As if it would make him drop his line of questioning, she allowed her hand to fall to her side as she asked "Doing what?" Natsu narrowed his eyes as he asked "Why were you holding your hand to your side like that?" "No reason." Lucy answered shortly, annoyed that he had noticed.

Natsu didn't say anything and she thought he had dropped it when suddenly she felt his fingers brush the side she had been pushing on. She hissed in pain before she could stop herself and Natsu took a gentle hold on her arm to stop her from walking as he did so. Once she had done so, he carefully lifted the side of her shirt to see an angry looking bruise covered most of what he could see and then some. "When did this happen?" Natsu asked, anger in his voice.

Lucy sighed and removed his hand from her shirt, allowing it to fall back, as she answered "That last hit he got on me was a doozy is all. It just hurts when I take a deep breath or if I touch it. You caught me just as I was inspecting to see how far it went." "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? We could have taken the train back." Lucy smiled and said "Well I didn't think it was this bad and I was hoping we could avoid it for your sake."

Natsu didn't know what to say, on the one hand his heart jumped at how nice Lucy was to think about him like that. But on the other hand it sank as it hurt him that his best friend had gotten hurt. He started thinking of how he could get her home and ways she could be comfortable. He thought about carrying her, but either way her bruise would end up being pressed. Suddenly he had an idea and crouched down in front of her, surprising her.

"Climb on Lucy. This will have to be more comfortable then walking, but the first carriage I see that is going our way I'll try to bum us a ride." Natsu told her. Lucy tried to protest but, knowing how stubborn he could be, she gave in shortly and climbed on. He was right, it was more comfortable. Nothing was touching her bruise and she could breathe shallowly, so she hardly felt any pain. She felt bad though, for after two hours they had only seen one carriage and it was going the wrong way.

Lucy hated the idea of Natsu having to ride, but she also felt bad about him having to carry her after that long fight. To take her mind off of things, her mind wandered back to the first time he had ever given her a piggy back ride, just after he caught her when she had jumped to escape from Phantom Lord's clutches. Lucy smiled as she thought of all the good times they had, of all the times they had helped each other.

Her musings were suddenly cut short as the sounds of a carriage could be heard in the distance. Natsu kept walking, but his ears told him it was coming from behind them. Soon it came into view and when it was alongside them, the passenger asked her driver to halt. The lady asked "Is everything alright?" "My friend was hurt in a battle with another mage, though we had started home before we realized how bad it was. Is there a way we could hitch a ride with you to Magnolia or at least as far as you are going that way?"

"Certainly, climb in." the lady said. She helped to make Lucy as comfortable on one seat as she could. "But Natsu what about you? Your motion sickness is going to kick in." Lucy asked quietly, though the lady still overheard it. "I don't mind sitting with my driver, why don't you lie down too young man. Not only will you feel better then you will sitting up, you look exhausted from your fight and long walk." Natsu tried to protest but the lady insisted and climbed up and so, to keep a good seat from going to waste, Natsu laid down too.

Before the carriage started moving, Lucy whispered "Thank you Natsu, for everything you do for me." Natsu smiled and said "The same to you Lucy. Though next time you are injured, please tell me. I don't mind riding as long as you are comfortable." Lucy nodded, though in her mind she added what she would have said out loud if she had gotten a chance before the carriage started moving "And I don't mind a little pain as long as you are comfortable." Soon they both fell asleep, much to the relief of Natsu.

**I decided I was going to try to write/upload a short story every day this month with possibly something special on the 29th (leap year ya'll!), so if you have a story idea that you think can be done in 1-2k words or less (might take a few that will last longer as well) then please feel free to share them. If I use your idea, you will get credit.**

**It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, you can look at my profile for other fandoms I have written for, though I would say my other strong one is Star Wars (both movies and tv shows being my strong suit in that category, with some of the game characters of older games being my other). But if you don't see that I have written one for a fandom you like, don't be afraid to ask if I can do them, it could just be I never wrote for them :D**

**I don't write Yuri/Yaoi and the furthest I'll write into a relationship is kissing/hugging (meaning I don't write lemons), but other than that I'm pretty open to anything, though I have my favorite pairs I might be able to be convinced to do other ones, like I still owe I Live FairyTail a Cobra X Lucy story for instance. So yeah, if you feel like it, throw me an idea or two and you might just see it uploaded :D**


End file.
